Biography
It is said that it all began with two brothers, a bag of shrimp, a bet, and a flagpole in the middle of December. Fred and George Waver are still hesitant to discuss the details of that fateful day, but their cousin Billy "Tunafish" Bob is more than happy to talk about how Fred ended up in his boxers, screaming "I am Krillroy!" on top of the flagpole as he flawlessly performed the yoga pose 'Salutation to the Sun', while George pelted him with frozen shrimp. ...How this event actually resulted the band known as NUCLEAR KRILL is hotly debated to this day. The band's founding members (Fred, George, Billy, and Phil their other cousin) were originally part of the garage band Whale Song. There was a lot of really messy drama that went down and that's how Nuclear Krill came about - as a revenge name against the betraying founding members of Whale Song. The original name of the new garage band was Nuclear Skrill (a name chosen by Fred and George), and featured Fred on drums, George as lead singer, and Billy and Phil on guitar. However, the name was changed when the two guitarists left in a fit of pique over whose turn it was to buy pizza. Nuclear Krill's early years were spent riding in the van of their "manager", Bobby Fennick. While not officially their manager, Bobby did manage to talk the band's way into several county fairs, music festivals, and other such musical events, giving the band a lot of exposure while also wrangling their way out of not paying entrance fees. He is considered an integral part of their early success and the beginnings of the cult behemoth that follows the band to this day. Bobby died in a tragic accident during an after-concert party in 1997 involving a hotel pool, two local waitresses from IHOP, 3 lbs of caviar, two "converted" vending machines, and a bag of Uncle Ben's rice. Bobby's remains are still with the band today, residing in an urn in the most basic definition of the word. Fans lucky enough to get a rare backstage pass are required to pay their respects to the well maintained Prince Albert tobacco can, usually found with a small can of caviar beside it. The band has had many changes over the years, both in how many umlauts the band's name contained, and which musicians were in it. Fred and George were the two constants, though Fred moved to guitar once William "KrÏll BÏll" VanOrdenHorst was brought in as lead drummer. William's skills with the cowbell and sledgehammer added significantly to the band's unique sound, and is largely credited with setting the foundation of their later success. - RUMORS The most recent (and pernicious) rumor is that Nuclear Krill has disbanded, citing an aging fanbase and irreconcilable creative differences. The rumor further states that several members of the band have been welcomed into the progressive rock/polka band Quantum Cetacean. A press release on July 13th, 2017 has stated that this was untrue, and that in fact the band was looking forward to the release of their next single, "Dirty Beluga."